Always Together!
by blackwings25
Summary: Este es mi primer fic en esta web espero que les guste y si no haganmelo saber por favor sino es mucha molestia ....es de Tokio Hotel espero que lo disfruten.


En la ciudad de Alemán.........

Tom : Vamos, Bill, despierta es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde.

Hola, soy Bill Kaulitz, el que me quiere sacar de mi cama es mi hermano gemelo Tom, el es mayor que yo por 10min me molesta un poco que me lo recuerde siempre, pero en fin; yo no me quería levantar tenia mucho sueño, en ese momento me encontraba echo una bolita y aferrado a las sabanas de mi cama. En el día de hoy teníamos una reunión muy importante, mi hermano, Gustav, Georg y yo estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra carrera. Hoy a las 10:30am íbamos a ir a una reunión en una de las discográfica mas importante de mundo artístico para ver si podíamos grabar un CD con ellos y eso para Tokio Hotel era lo máximo.

Tom: BILL!!!, con un demonios levantate ahora o te dejamos, pensé que esto era importante para nosotros, pero por lo que veo solo te interesa dormir.......No es así ? yo me voy.- Hay otra ves Tommy queriendo despertarme, pero no me gusto la forma en que me hablo, no me gusta que se enoje conmigo-

Así que como un resorte me levante de la cama para corre hacia la puerta para alcanzar a Tommy, yo soy el único que le dice así desde que tengo memoria y me molesta que otra persona le diga así nadie mas que yo tiene el derecho de llamarlo así.

Bill: Esperarme ! Tom, ya me alisto rápido, pero no me dejes - le grite para que me escuchara, pero cuando abrí la puerta lo vi hay parado, avese me da coraje de que siempre me haga lo mismo.

Tom: Tiene 60min para que te arregle y baje a desayunar con los chicos y yo te esperamos abajo - me dice con una sonrisa que me deja mas tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermano no esta molesto conmigo -

Después de 60min como dijo Tom baje abajo y fui directamente al comedor allí encontré a Tom y mis amigos.

Bill : Ya estoy aquí, como me veo ? guapo como siempre verdad ?- yo y mi ego -

Tom : Si , Bill, pero el único guapo aquí soy Yo - me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y burlona parece que verme con cara de enojo es su pasatiempo preferido después de su preciada guitarra-

Bill: Aja ....muy gracioso.

Neutros amigos no dice nada al parece ya estaban acostumbrados de ver como Tom y yo nos tratamos de forma diferente que unos hermanos normales.

Gustav: Bill, tu desayuno se congelo de tanto esperarte ahora te toca recalentarlo- me hablo con su santa calma y señalándome mi plato que tenia mi desayuno -

Bill: Que y porque no me esperaron ? ( U_U )

Georg: Si te esperamos, pero te tardaste y yo ya tenia mucha hambre.

Gustav : Igual yo amigo - me dice y se va del comedor -

Bill: Que malo son a mi no me gusta comer solo. - ( Ù_Ú )

Tom: Ya Billy, no te pongas así, mira yo te acompaño a que comas tu desayuno mientras platicamos un poco- me dice con una sonrisa que me hace olvida el porque estaba enojado -

Bill: Ok ! gracias Tommy poreso te quiero mucho. - ( ^_^ )

Cuando yo termine de recalentar, devorar el desayuno y escuchar a mi querido hermano nos fuimos todos a la discográfica en donde se daría la reunión yo estaba en un mundo de nervios, mis manos me sudaba, no podía estar tranquilo en el asiento del pasajero que era en donde yo me encontraba, mi gemelo era el que estaba conduciendo y mis amigo estaban en el asiento trasero Gustav en la izquierda y Georg en la derecha mi igual al parecer cedió cuenta de los nervios que tengo.

Tom: Billy, tranquilo todo va a estar bien no es la primera reunión que tenemos - me dice mientras miraba por donde conducía -

Bill: Si !, lose, pero es la primera con unos inversionistas. - le digo preocupado -

Tom : Bill, se que lo haremos bien no te preocupe estamos todos juntos en esto y se que va a salir bien, lo prometo - me dice colocando una de sus manos en una de las mías dándole un ligero apretón y dedicándome una de esa sonrisas para brindarme seguridad -

Bill: Gracias, por estar aquí apoyándome en esto.- le digo devolviéndole el ligero apretón de manos -

Tom: Siempre, no lo olvides siempre juntos no importa lo que pase además los chico también todos nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Después de esa pequeña conversación el transcurso siguió sin ningún inconveniente. Unas cuantas horas mas y al fin llegamos, todos bajamos del Cadillac de Tom e inmediatamente unos guardaespaldas nos llevaron asta donde nos estaban esperando.

¿?: Chicos que bueno que llegaron los estamos esperando para comenzar la reunión. - ese fue David nuestro manager y amigo -

Todos entramos a la sala y cuado todos nos sentamos en los respetivo lugares comenzó la reunión, el primero en hablar fue David. Realmente todo el tiempo hablaron ellos la verdad no se ya el por que estoy aquí si solo hablan ellos por nosotros, nosotros solo respondíamos con un Si o un No y ya para después leer y firmar el contrato yo estaba feliz por eso, al fin y al cabo la reunión duro una hora y media, fue mejor de lo que esperaba nos dieron vacaciones de 4 meces en realidad eran 3 ya que teníamos que empezar a ensayar un mes antes de empezar el Tour. Ahora pasare mas tiempo con Tommy y con mis amigos y ya que todo termino nos dirigimos de nuevo al departamento en donde todos nos quedábamos.

Georg: Genial que tengamos vacaciones. - mmmm.....el siempre, para el eso significa parytime -

Tom : Si!, al fin vacaciones a donde vamos hoy a celebrar - me olvide de mi igual para el también era lo mismo -

Gustav : Nunca cambian, preparate Bill que esta noche va hacer para largo.

Bill: Ni que lo digas.

Continuara...............


End file.
